


This Was Supposed To Be A Romantic Walk

by soujiswife



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Please save Lucifer, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, getting caught, he’s tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soujiswife/pseuds/soujiswife
Summary: Sen sees a bug in the garden, which she is very afraid of, and Belphie uses it to his advantage to make things a little interesting.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 41





	This Was Supposed To Be A Romantic Walk

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST PUBLIC FANFIC!!! I hope you guys like it! If you like these two together I will post more of them!

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD BELPHIE HELP ME HELP ME I’M GONNA FUCKING DIE” Sen’s shriek bellowed throughout the area alerting everything within the proximity of the ….um…’danger’ she was in.

“Hey…..do you have to be so loud, Sen?” Belphegor lazily retorted, “And over a bug too? You literally faced Lucifer and you’re freaking out over this?” Belphegor thought it was almost comical...yet sad at the same time. Not that that made him want to do anything.

“SERIOUSLY BELPHIE DO SOMETHING” Sen yelled back running behind his back as if to hide from the bug. To be fair it was a pretty big….well she didn’t know what the thing was, she just knew it was a big fucker.

“Ehhh...but I don’t feel like it…” he sleepily yawned starting to walk closer to the bug

“PLEASE YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE TO KILL IT JUST PICK IT UP OR SOMETHING” 

Oh. Oh. Now that was a fine idea. Belphegor smirked at his new idea and went to pick up the bug. 

“Sure Sen,” Belphegor said, “now where do you want it?”

Belphegor slowly moved his hand directly into Sen’s face. All color immediately drained from her face. 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SERIOUSLY BELPHEGOR, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!” Sen somehow managed to get louder, yet Belphegor didn’t flinch.

“No. I like how scared you look...it’s rather cute”

“YOU FUCKING SADIST! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!”

“Heeeyyy,” he started moving the bug from side to side in front of her face, “now’s not the time to be calling me names, is it?”

Sen suddenly realized that she had working legs and could run, so she jumped into a sprint thinking Belphegor would be too lazy to follow. She thought wrong. Belphegor enjoyed tormenting her more than he enjoyed being lazy.

“C’mon Sen it’s just a little bug~ Don’t be so scared~”

“SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUP YOU FREEAAK”

Being a powerful demon definitely had its perks, one of them being speed, so it wasn’t long before Belphegor caught up to Sen and promptly used one hand to pin her to the ground. It was kinda hot sans the bug.

“Say ‘ahhh’” Belphegor teased a truly sadistic smirk spread across his face.

“BELPHEGOR I WILL LITERALLY BLOW YOU IF YOU STOP RIGHT NOW”

Belphegor paused. Interesting.

“Really?”

“YES”

“Ok.”

Belphegor promptly dropped the bug, let it scramble off, and bent down to kiss Sen roughly before she could even let out her sigh of relief. Sen wasn’t expecting the kiss and gasped allowing the demon’s tongue to slip into her mouth with a moan. Sen tried to push him off because she clearly had something to say by the way she kept making noises, but Belphegor pinned both of her arms above her head and continued to make out with her on the floor. 

Sen gave in, kissing him back with enthusiasm. They continued like that for a while before Belphegor pulled back, even demons have to breathe sometimes.

“Are you expecting me to do this now? And outside?” Sen asked breathlessly.

“Yes. I want to go in and take a nap with you, so blow me now. When you said it I got turned on...I can’t nap like this. It’s your fault so take responsibility” Belphegor pressed his slowly hardening dick to Sen’s clothed core. “C’mon don’t be shy~ After all we’ve done a little public blowjob is nothing~”

Sen actually looked like she contemplated it for a moment before shaking her head and whisper-yelling. “Are you joking?! What if one of your brothers comes by and sees?”

“You think they’re innocent? They won’t be phased by a simple blowjob.”

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I mean it would be embarrassing…”

“Actually, I think the idea of being caught is kinda sexy, don’t you think?” Belphie leaned in closer. “I mean, think about it, it’s the ultimate show that you’re mine. I mean, who could deny that you’re mine and mine only when im fucking your face? Right?”

Sen was afraid to speak, knowing her voice wouldn’t cooperate with her. She settled for just turning her flushed face to the side so she wouldn’t get more embarrassed by the sultry gaze Belphegor was giving her. 

Meanwhile, Belphegor snuck his hand under Sen’s dress to start rubbing her clit through her panties only to find them soaked. Another sadistic smirk painted Belphegor’s face.

“Ha~ Seems like you really like the thought of that. Gotta give you credit you’re a lot more naughty than you let off~” 

Sen let out a broken moan. 

“B-Belphie!”

“Hmm? You need something?” the demon teased as he moved her panties to the side and stuck a finger in her while using his thumb to rub her clit

“Ahhh~ B-Belphie that feels so good~”

“Does it?” He stuck another finger in and began to make scissoring motions, making Sen whine louder. The combined motions of his fingers in her and his thumb on her clit were making her feel overwhelmed and sending her barreling towards her orgasm.

“B-Belphie...I feel w-weird...I’m gonna…” 

And with that Belphegor withdrew his hand from her.

“B-Belphie…? Why’d you stop” Sen asked with a whine.

“You don’t get to cum until you make good on your promise. So c’mon, on with it.” Belphegor replied, teasing laced in his words.

Sen pouted before rolling her eyes and shoving him down onto his back. She slowly unzipped his pants and began rubbing him through his boxers to get his dick to full attention. Belphegor only let out groans as he watched her rub him with an extremely flushed face. It was rather cute. Sen was finally pleased with how hard he had gotten and pulled him out of his boxers. She began peppering kisses from the base of his dick to the tip before putting the tip of his dick in her mouth and sucking hard. This caused Belphegor to involuntarily buck into her mouth. Sen pushed his hips down and looked at him sternly before quickly shoving the rest of his cock into her mouth. His hips struggled against her hands but she continued to hold them down, granted he wasn’t particularly trying because he could overpower her so easily it’s laughable. 

Sen began a quick pace of sucking her cheeks in at the base of his dick and dragging her head all the way to the tip before puffing her cheeks back out and quickly shoving her mouth back down to the base. Sen settled into this motion easily. It felt like heaven Belphegor was trying extremely hard to keep quiet. He could barely hold back from letting out groans, and he didn’t want to full-on moan as that would be embarrassing, especially in public. The demon began to settle into the pleasurable feeling quickly, everything felt like it disappeared and all he could feel was pleasure. He was snapped back to reality when Sen slowly lifted her mouth from his cock, leaving a string of saliva connecting her mouth to the tip of his dick.

‘I don’t think she understands how hot she looks right now’ Belphegor thought to himself, his face beginning to flush.

Sen gave him an embarrassed albeit extremely sultry gaze before licking her lips and asking with a hoarse voice,

“Does it feel good, Belphie?”

Fuck. That was the final straw. Belphegor’s eyes darkened with lust. He then grabbed her head with both his hands and shoved her all the way down to the base of his dick. She didn’t stay there for long as he set out a fast pace snapping his hips up to meet her head half way. Sen could only sit there and let him fuck her mouth, he was going at a speed that let her know he wasn’t going to stop for anything. He was going so fast she couldn’t even think straight, all she could comprehend was his thick cock hitting the back of her throat. She could vaguely hear him moaning about how good it felt along with her name, but her ears were nearly ringing from how turned on she was.

Belphegor’s demon form came out as he unraveled quickly and began to lose his pacing. He shakily snapped his hips up a few more times before pulling out and cumming all over her face and neck. The demon was quick to recover enough to start teasing her.

“You look cute covered in my cum~ We’ll have to explore that more sometime~ But for now-” 

Belphegor wasted no time in returning the favor and quickly shoved Sen down onto her back and pushed three fingers into her. Her pussy easily accepted them. He fucked her with his fingers quicker than she had felt in her life. Faster than any human would ever be capable of. There was no way it was real to feel this good, this has to be maximum pleasure. That thought was quickly diminished when he began curling his fingers in her and rubbing her clit with his thumb. She was a mess. All she could do was get incoherent words fucked out of her, and Belphegor was eating it up.

“Ne~ Do you feel good? Want me to finger fuck you harder? You don’t even have a taste of how strong I am, Sen. You should be scared of how hard I could fuck you.” He laughed. “I bet you’d like that right? Even if you passed out from the pleasure, you’d enjoy it to the very end. What a fucking slut you are, yeah?”

Sen could only moan in response, there was no way she could speak right now, making even one word would just be too difficult. Belphegor smirked loving how much of an upper hand he had right now. She was putty in his hands and it was fucking hot. All considering it didn’t take long for her to reach the edge. Belphegor added a fourth finger and sped up his thumb on her clit to even more inhuman speeds. Sen couldn’t even moan anymore, her voice was too hoarse at this point. Belphegor stopped for nothing, and his pace only seemed to be getting faster. He felt her clench his fingers so tight they almost slipped out and her whole body began to buck and twitch against him. This was easily the best orgasm she’s ever had in her life so she couldn’t imagine what he was fully capable of doing with his dick. Sen swears she passed out for a moment.

Sen had no time to recover as she was snapped out of her daze by a familiar voice. Lucifer’s.

“Are you two done yet?” He tapped his foot with a truly irritated expression on his face.

“Not yet.” Belphegor answered. He then slipped his fingers into his mouth and sucked all of Sen’s juices off his hand with a hum. The demon slowly pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his pants. “Ok now I’m done”

Sen was flushed as red as possible, both from the mind breaking orgasm she just had and Belphegor’s antics.

Lucifer sighed, clearly even more annoyed with Belphegor now. 

“Will you two just clean up and meet me in my office. Immediately.”

Sen deflated because that meant a lecture was coming. A long one. Belphegor simply yawned and laid back on the floor with his arm under his head.

“I’ll think about it.” He said with a smirk, knowing he was pushing Lucifer’s buttons.

“Belphegor.” Lucifer was shifting into his demon form, rage bubbling to the surface.

Sen quickly cut in trying to ease the tension before it got too bad.

“Belphie! Stop!” She scolded, flinching at how rough her voice was. She turned to look at Lucifer “We’ll be there, ok? I’ll make sure he comes.”

Lucifer scowled once more before turning on his foot and heading back inside.

Sen sighed and leaned against Belphegor’s chest.

“I can’t believe we got caught, and by Lucifer of all people.”

Belphegor only replied with a hum, but on the inside he was happy because he knew how Lucifer felt about her. He made it obvious, and it pissed Belphegor off. So really it was most ideal for Lucifer to catch them so he knew that Sen was undoubtedly his. 

“Sen let’s do that again some time~”

“Shove it, Belphie!”


End file.
